RFA
RFA, short for Rika's Fundraising Association, is an organization started by Rika to raise money by fundraising through the hosting of parties, and the main basis of Mystic Messenger. After Rika's death, the remaining members attempt to keep the parties going but without any success. At the start of the game, when the player joins the mystic chat room that the RFA members are in under unforeseen circumstances, they are required to take up her job of contacting guests and hosting parties once again. All matters related to RFA would be in Rika's apartment - which V refuses to tell anyone in the organization about due to the fact that her apartment is full of classified RFA information. History RFA Hosted Charity Party 1st *'Host and head': Rika / V *'Item with highest bid price': :Photograph 「Hope's Beginning」 by V *'Main guests': :*Cultural and Art Organization :*Photographers Association 2nd *'Host and head': Rika / V *'Item with highest bid price': :Photograph 「Her Shadow」 by V *'Main guests': :*Culture Minister :*Head of Fair Welfare Organization :*Doctor Pepper Distributions 3rd *'Host and head': V *'Item with highest bid:' Unknown *'Main guests': Unknown AS *'Host and head': V *'CANCELLED' 4th (AS Good Ending) *'Host and head': MC *'Item with highest bid price': Unknown *'Main guests': Unknown Christmas Fundraiser First Host: Rika Donations: 162 * Used to help: child-headed households Second Host: 'Yoosung and Jaehee '''Donations: '??? * 'Used to help: '''The Elderly Welfare center and phone of life (Helped Elders living alone pay their heating bills, and call centers for suicide prevention) Members of RFA Founders Members Roles and Status of Members ''*Unconfirmed Editor's Note: There are many incidences of members leaving in Bad Endings for various reasons, however these are non-canonical. Invitation You are cordially invited to the R.F.A. party. This is the organization's first party after the introduction of a new member. We hope it to be a meaningful event, as after Rika's passing, we considered another party impossible. We request the pleasure of your company and hope you grace the occasion with your presence. V Contract The charity party organizing association, R.F.A (Rika's Fundraising Association) (hereinafter referred to as "Association") and ________ (hereinafter referred to as "Member") agree to the following terms when using the RFA messenger application (hereinafter referred to as "App") provided by "Association". '''1. of App : "Member" agrees to use "App" and cooperate with the organization of the party. In cases of uncooperation, "Association" is not to be held liable for all dark, dingy, bad stories that may possibly unfurl. '2. Activity Location' : The main location of "Association" activity is to be at the apartment owned by the leader. :"Member" is to use "App" provided by "Association" to organize the charity party. :"Member" is to be responsible for all communication necessary regarding the party organization using the features within "App". '3. Agreement' : "Member" is to abide by the following confidentiality agreements. :# All activities occurring in "App" is confidential information. :# To maintain confidentiality, communication with other members will only occur through "App". :# Never access the original documents located in the activity location. In case of attempt, "Association" is not to be held liable for the consequences. '4. Liability' : "Member" is liable for all damages occurring from R.F.A activity such as cat ambush attacks, hacking, explosion, etc. '5. Terms' : R.F.A affiliated members are to abide by the following miscellaneous terms. :# All members are to follow Leader V's final decision on all matters. :# R.F.A acts for the public good. :# R.F.A only accepts new members via an original member's recommendation. :# R.F.A recommends all members to be polite to one another, and especially, highly!! recommends unrestricted love relationship between members. :# No member, excluding the new member, is to approach the apartment owned by the Leader without V's prior permission. 'Period' : The effective period of this contract is eternity. (...you don't plan to quit, do you?) Trivia *Rika's apartment, where RFA's classified information is kept, is located at 14th floor of the building, with all windows bullet proofed. *RFA's party is always held at noon (12:00PM, just like the last Visual Novel Mode) and live reported via a radio channel. *In the prologue, Rika's apartment is stated to be located in a developed part of the downtown area. *Date of the 3rd R.F.A Party: **In Zen's Valentine's Day After Ending, the party was mentioned to have been held 6 months prior to Valentine's Day, meaning in August, and that MC and Zen have not been seen in public together since then. **In Jumin's route, the party was held prior to summer vacation (mid to late spring) as Yoosung mentions that he'll be required to attend makeup classes and extra lessons during summer. *Preparations generally begin 2 months prior to the RFA party. Es:RFA Ru:RFA Zh:R.F.A. Category:Organization